The Prodigy and the Order of the Phoenix
by Vrael 1
Summary: Four months after his rebirth Artemis suddenly develops human magic. Arriving at Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts with fairy and human magic how the Golden Trio react to s new student with secrets. Will his secret stay secret, will the Trio keep nosing into others business and most importantly, how will the teen prodigy change the events that shape the Chosen one's fifth year.


{Talking using gift of tongues}

 **Thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Artemis Fowl woke with a small smile just happy to be alive. It had been four months since his spirit had inhabited the cloned body created by Foaly using the saliva from the kiss he gave Holly.

At first he had next to no memory of who he was and he had found that in the time it had taken Holly to tell him the whole story his own memory had returned perfectly. He was quite happy with his new body. Everything had worked out fine however in order to keep the ruse he was still a sixteen year old that's how his body was physically. For the first three months he had been under medical surveillance since nothing like this had ever been done before and Holly had been assigned to watch him. Things had gone fine and in his opinion his spirit had settled nicely into his body.

The only time anything odd had happened was when a week in he had collapsed clutching his face with the signature blue sparks of fairy magic visible beneath his hands. When it had stopped everyone had been amazed. His two ice blue eyes were once again not both blue. After extensive testing it was discovered that the magic had replaced his eye with one of Holly's hazel ones. No one knew why but Artemis had devised a hypothesis and a test. That next full moon he had performed the ritual and to his shock it actually worked.

Although he couldn't not prove anything he guessed that from the combined facts of Holly's eye from the time tunnel, the magic he had taken in the time tunnel and the nature of the magic lock had left his spirit with fairy magic. From there he inferred that the magic had replaced his eye because it had 'seen' his body only with the one blue, one hazel it had correct what it thought was a problem. He however didn't worry too much about it. It could never be proved so he let the hypothesis sit and left it at that.

Another thing was that in his six months of death his father had stepped up and began replacing all the broken and useless technology. However he also took careful steps towards eco-friendly fuels rather than the old fossil based ones. His father upon the revelation of their existence had also begun working with the fairy's to get their own networks up and running. Mainly though this was done by working in a patch to all the satellites being sent up so that Foaly, and by extension the LEP, had unrestricted access. Via this he helped rebuild the shattered world and the LEP's own shattered surveillance system.

Upon his revival Butler insisted that he take self-defence classes and he had regretfully accepted.

Yesterday he had lost his temper with a punching bag and to his and Butlers amazement it went flying before splitting into pieces.

Now as he woke to the new day he noticed something. An owl was sitting at his window. As he looked Artemis noticed that something was off about the owl. The way it sat there was too unnatural. This was not a wild bird. Then he saw the small letter attached to his leg. Disregarding caution he opened the window and the bird hoped in before holding out its leg. He carefully detached the letter before thanking it. After it got over its shock of being addressed in its own language it thanked him for his kindness.

As he sat at his desk Artemis opened the letter not knowing what to expect and not wondering. He opened it taking note of the fact it was sealed by wax with a small crest and that it was addressed _The first bedroom to the right up the stairs, Fowl Manor, Ireland_. To this he was surprised to say the least. Even as he wondered how someone could have gleamed such information he began to read.

 _Dear Master Fowl_

 _I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However I regret to inform you that should you wish to enrol some issues concerning your magical education must be dealt with first. The choice is completely up to you however should you choose to attend please send this owl back with your response at your earliest convenience._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

As he sat there re-reading the letter a second, then third time thoughts began to fly through his head.

* * *

After an hour of talking with Artemis Senior, Angeline and Butler Artemis decided that he would reply. It would not affect his education in any way since he was already smarter than the teachers.

As he sat at his desk with the owl watching him he wrote his reply.

 _Dear Headmaster_

 _I would like to accept your offer to attend Hogwarts School. Furthermore I would like to invite you to Fowl Manor to sort out these issues whenever you may find the time._

 _Regards_

 _Artemis Fowl the Second_

After re-reading his letter to make sure it was polite he sealed it and after asking the owl if there was anything it wanted, with it politely declining he gave the bird the letter and it flew off.

With that Artemis Fowl went about his daily schedule with eagerness most unlike him.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock the next day and Angeline was just about to begin making lunch for them when the doorbell rang. Juliet opened the door to an older man wearing robes of a soft red with a rather long white beard. Saving her from asking the odd question he politely introduced himself.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." As he said this Juliet noticed a small twinkle in his eyes that spoke of mischief. The kind of twinkle Becket possessed when causing trouble. "Juliet Butler." She replied introducing herself before saying "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you." Came the kind reply before she led him through the house and into the dining room. She left him with "I'll just go get Artemis from his study."

"Of course."

As she arrived at the study that had once belonged to Artemis Senior and Now Artemis she put her head in the door and said "Artemis. That man from the school is in the dining room." Then she left to go help Angeline with lunch.

* * *

"Artemis that man from the school is in the dining room." Is all Juliet said before she walked off. Artemis just nods in response before giving himself the once over making sure he is presentable.

Finding himself presentable he walked down to the dining room to see an older man who appeared to be round seventy wearing soft red robes and sporting a rather long white beard. He also noticed that Butler was standing almost unnoticed in a corner, watching over the proceedings.

Offering a hand he introduced himself "Artemis Fowl the Second."

The man accepted the handshake and after a polite pause for Artemis introduced himself. "Albus Dumbledore."

"You are a special case Mr Fowl. Normally a person's magic begins to show around the age of seven, albeit with random burst when exposed to high emotions throughout childhood. The latest usually is eleven. However you are sixteen and your magic has only just manifested. Because of this there is a rather big age gap from the normal age and yours. The school board decided that if you were to join next year you would have to go into the fifth year. This is the average age however if you were to join next year you would have to learn everything you have missed."

"So in the space of roughly five months I would have to do four years' worth of learning and pass all the necessary tests?" Questions Artemis.

"Yes."

"I am willing to do that if it means to go next year. However I am guessing I don't exactly have any of the items required to do this."

"No. If you were to start now I would take you to Diagon Alley. There you would be able to acquire everything you would need for this break and the next year."

"Where is Diagon Alley?" Artemis is intrigued. It would be hard to hide an alleyway full of magical people.

"It is in London. From the muggle world it can only be accessed by a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Muggle is our word for those without magic."

'Like mud men for the fairies.' Thinks Artemis. "How would we get there?"

"I would take you by apparating. That is where you disappear in one place and re-appear in another almost instantaneously. We would not be gone more than a few hours and you would be quite safe with me."

"Butler would have to come with us. My family has many enemies Headmaster and it would not do to go a place I am unfamiliar with without a guard." Artemis promptly replied, gesturing gently to Butler in the corner as he did so.

"May I ask what relation Mr Butler? Has to you?"

"He has been my bodyguard since shortly after I was born." Artemis replied cautiously. While the information wasn't hidden, it wasn't well known either. He followed on "Why would enquire as to Butlers relation?"

"In our world it is illegal for non-magicals to know of magic. The exception being families of muggle-born and some people high in the government."

Artemis simply nodded "Very well. May I have five minutes to go get some things?"

"Of course. If it is money you are looking for Gringotts, the wizard bank, can make transfers from muggle banks."

"Thank you."

* * *

After discussing it with Butler Artemis was allowed to go provided he took the pistol he had been practicing with. As a result within five minutes Dumbledore, Artemis and Butler had disappeared from Fowl Manor and appeared across the ocean in a dingy pub.

* * *

Artemis PoV

'I would have expected a bit better. However I suppose that is the point. No one but wizards would really want to come in here.' Thinks Artemis as they appear inside the pub. A second later his stomach registers the trip and he is only just holding onto his breakfast. He would have lost it if not for his experience in the time tunnel.

With a polite "Tom." to the bar keeper Dumbledore leads Artemis and Butler out the back door of the pub to a small area before pulling out his wand and tapping it across the bricks. To Artemis's amazement the bricks pulled away revealing an alley that would fit in perfectly in the Middle Ages had they possessed indoor plumbing. As Dumbledore leads the two down the cobblestone street he pointed out various shops they would need to visit such as Flourish and Blots, the book store, Ollivanders, the place where most wizards got their wands, Eeylops Owl Emporium, where many wizards who choose an owl as a pet got theirs, a many other shops including ice-cream parlours, restaurants and other places. Only Artemis seemed to notice how Butler had tensed up the minute they had entered the alley, his instincts demanding he be prepared for any attack.

Then they came to the end of the alley and there was Gringotts. A huge marble construct that randomly went left and right as it rose. As they ascended the stairs they passed two bronze doors before entering the bank proper. As Artemis looked round he noticed an engraving.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_ _  
_ _Of what awaits the sin of greed_ _  
_ _For those who take, but do not earn,_ _  
_ _Must pay most dearly in their turn._ _  
_ _So if you seek beneath our floors_ _  
_ _A treasure that was never yours,_ _  
_ _Thief, you have been warned, beware_ _  
_ _Of finding more than treasure there_

'No doubt they guard the treasures jealously. Of course that would make them ideal guardians of people's treasures.' Artemis couldn't help but think that had he seen this several years ago he would have taken it as a challenge.

As they walk up the hall it is flanked either side by odd creatures at tills. Wondering about them Artemis asks "What are they?"

"They are goblins." Is the simple reply. At this Artemis internally laughs while Butler blinks twice in surprise. 'These must be a sub-species that evolved above ground. Therefore they lack the ability to conjure fireballs but retain their eyelids and intelligence _._ Either that or an entirely different species with the same name.' Artemis concludes.

As they arrive at the podium a goblin who is sitting there looks over the book he was looking at and asks "What business do you have here?"

Artemis steps forward and replies "I wish purchase a vault in the name of Fowl."

At this the goblins focus comes completely onto Artemis. "Are you by any chance related to Hugo De Fole?"

"Yes." Answers Artemis surprised.

"You may already possess a vault here." As the goblin says this it leans underneath his podium and pulls out a small silver knife that is immaculately clean and a bowl. "All that is required is a single drop of blood. If you are a descendant of Hugo De Fole then the key will materialize in the bowl."

Ignoring the already tense Butlers stiffening Artemis grabs the knife and bowl, makes a small cut upon his fingertip and watches as the single drop of blood falls into the bowl. Even as he watches the blood boil away and be replaced with a key he has to will the fairy magic not to heal the wound. To do so would be too suspicious. The goblin takes the knife and bowl and hands him the key before turning and saying "Griphook, please take Mr Fowl down to his vault.

The goblin Artemis identifies as Griphook leads the odd trio down the hallway to a rickety old mining cart resting on two rails. As they take their respective places Griphook says to boy genius "I'm sorry about the test Sir, Gringotts biggest concern however is security."

"Of course. I would expect nothing less."

Griphook smiles as they take off at a rather fast pace "This trip will be one of the longer ones. The Fowl vault, while dormant for some time is quite large and as such is quite deep."

"I assume that how much money is in the vault, how long the person has been a patron of Gringotts, and how they are seen by the Goblins as a whole also plays a part." States Artemis

Griphook for his part just chuckles. Soon they are stopped outside a door. "There's a password." States Griphook.

Artemis nods and steps forward before saying "Aurum Potestas Est." As he says this Griphook once again takes a step forward and runs his finger down the door. A small keyhole appears and knowing what to do Artemis steps forward and inserts the key before twisting. As he removes the key the door melts away and he is left stunned. The vault is an absolutely MASSIVE cavern. Right in the center there are piles and piles of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. As Artemis steps forward into the vault Griphook hands him a small bag before saying "With the compliments of Gringotts bank." As he rounds the piles and piles of coins he notices that the cavern goes back. Against the far wall there is a few swords, a few meaning almost an armoury's worth. Against another corner there is a few boxes. As Artemis approaches he opens one to find it filled with diamonds. Both cut and uncut, big and small, but all of high quality. Then there is a box next to it filled with sapphires, and another with emeralds and finally another box with various precious and semi-precious gems. Then there is also a desk with several small rings each bearing the family crest. Three of the rings appear to be made out of pure diamond. There is also a box. Walking over he lifts the lid off the box to reveal a wand. He carefully places the box into a pocket in his suit before taking the three diamond rings. Going over to the swords he takes one listed by its label as enchanted and of goblin make. He then walks over and scoops plenty of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts into the bag before exiting the vault he notices that the goblin is scowling at the far left corner, he looks over and notices several bookcases, he realises a small library is actually tucked into the vault. Returning focus to the door and saying to Griphook as the Vault door re-appears "Thank you. For taking me down here and being so patient." He directs the last bit towards Dumbledore as well and he sees the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes that he identifies with someone who is having fun.

As they step back into the cart and head back to the surface Griphook turns to Artemis and says "Sir it is bank policy that I warn you to not attempt to steal as all doors are locked in many ways that will kill you."

Artemis nods in reply. As they arrive at the entrance to the tunnels Griphook turns to them both and bowels before saying "It has been an honour to meet you."

"Thank you for helping us." Answers Dumbledore before leading Artemis back out into the colour explosion that is Diagon Alley. I can tell you want to get things on your own so here is a list of what you would require. Instead of a wand now I would suggest you just get Mr Ollivander to give the one you got from your vault a check."

"Thank you Sir." Replies Artemis respectfully before turning and walking into the crowed, followed close behind by Butler.

* * *

After an hour Artemis had gotten everything he needed except for an owl and to get his wand checked. As he reached Eyelops Owl Emporium he entered the store to many flying feathers and the smell of bird droppings.

As he looked around the store he noticed a large light golden owl sitting in a cage as if it were royalty. Making his decision he walked over and picked up the cage before taking it to the counter. The owl didn't say anything but looked as it were appraising him. Seemingly noticing his immaculate suit it gained a look of what appeared to be acceptance as Artemis put the cage gently on the counter.

"The owl will be 5 Galleons."

"Of course." Is all Artemis says before handing the money over to the man at the counter and turning and leaving.

As they exit the shop Artemis pulls the cage to his face and states {If you ever want to do anything just let me know ok.}

If it could the owl would have looked shocked. Instead it manages to get out {Thank you.} Artemis nods and lets the cage fall back to his side before walking over to Ollivanders.

As he enters the store an older man appears from the sides along the back of the store. As he leans over he asks "How may I help you?"

Artemis focuses on the man before saying "I was told you check wands to make sure they are still in working condition?"

"Of course. May I ask what wand you wish to have checked?"

"I retrieved this from my family vault. I wish to make sure it is safe to use." As he says this he reaches into his jacket and pulls out the box before gently removing the lid and handing the wand to the old man.

"Walnut wood, Phoenix feather core, eleven inches. Flexible. Unless I am mistaken this was the wand of Hugo De Fole?"

Artemis just frowns. His 11th century ancestor seems to be coming up a lot. "It was. Not long ago I recovered it from the Fowl family vault."

At this Ollivander nods before giving the wand an apprising eye. Eventually he says "A small polish and this wand will be in perfect condition." As he hands back the wand he asks "Is there anything else I may help you with?"

Artemis thinks for a second before asking "Wands are used to channel magic yes?"

"Yes, they are used to help channel our natural magic's."

"What wand would you recommend to a person with a huge amount of magic? So much that a normal wand would not be able to handle it."

At this Ollivander 'hums' and thinks for a second before disappearing into the side of his shop. He returns a moment later and says "Pine wood, Dragon heartstring, 9 inches. Why would you want such a wand may I ask?"

Artemis thinks of how much he can say before settling on "I have a friend who although he is young possesses the most amazing abilities. And I am sure they will only grow as he grows older and learns control."

"Very well. Well its eleven Galleons for the wand." As Artemis hands over the money and says "Thank you."

"Of course Master Fowl. Should you ever need anything revolving around wands feel free to ask."

* * *

Artemis's relationship with the LEP had improved in leaps and bounds since he had first met them, and definitely since he had saved all human life from the planet and the fairy's from being ruled by Opal. As a result Holly usually came around once a week and she was always available via his fairy communicator. The same one he fashioned from the coin she gave him after the disaster that was the rescue of his father in the Artic.

"So you're saying that there are humans with the ability to do magic?" Asks Holly, her face showing complete confusion.

"Yes. However at the moment am unaware the extent of what they can do. Although I must say in some aspects it is much more useful than fairy magic. In other areas however it is the opposite way round."

As Artemis says this she frowns. "Any risk to the people?"

At this Artemis smiles. It's not his usual vampire smile it's a smaller one, more relaxed. "No. from what I have read so far and what I have seen they have no clue as to the existence of the people. They even seem to have a race amongst them that call themselves Goblins. These Goblins however possess eyelids, intelligence and lack the ability to throw fireballs."

"That's good. How smart are these Goblins and have you figured out the extent of the fairy magic you somehow possess now?"

"Well they have been running the bank of the wizarding world so I would assume their rather intelligent and everything is normal except for shielding. I think that because of my larger mass it takes more than it would for you. As such I can only shield for about 5 minutes with a 'full tank' so to speak."

"An invisible Artemis Fowl. Just what the world needs." Holly jokes.

As she says this she turns her head slightly listening to the comm in her helmet. After ten seconds she turns to Artemis and says "I've gotta go. Talk to you later."

As she goes to step out the door Artemis hands her a box and says "I got this for N°1. Tell him to try not to fry it."

She nods then says "See you later. Try not to take over the world." Then she flies off.

Artemis just smiles before going to join his father in the study.

* * *

5 Months later

As Artemis had expected not only had he done the four years of work he had passed all the necessary tests with 100%. He had also taken the time to investigate why Hugo De Fole was so well known. Turns out he was known not for anything himself so to speak but because of him, and thus Artemis, being descendant from a rather 'dark wizard' known as Herpo the foul. Herpo for his part was known for creating many, many dark curses, being the first to breed a basilisk. There was a final thing however all Artemis could find was that it was 'beyond dark and into pure evil' and as such spent several days resisting the urge to pull his hair out trying to find what it was. Sadly however he could find no reference to what it was. He swore to find out by the end of the year. Hugo for his part was still known as a 'dark wizard' and was feared but it wasn't quite as much as say Voldemort.

He honestly thought that it was rather ironic. Even back then the Fowls were on the wrong side of the law. Now however the Fowls were on the straight and narrow. There was no need to go to crime. With governments paying them for the next ten years and their huge reserves of gold at Gringotts, combined with the phones Artemis planned on making. The Fowls didn't have to worry about it anymore. After he had done the last test Dumbledore had given him a letter with instructions on how to get to Platform 9 ¾ so he could catch a train called the Hogwarts Express.

And here he was. Staring at a scarlet red steam engine. And Artemis had it admit. It was quite a sight to see. A moment ago his mother had been hugging him goodbye just glad that her son had found a school he was willing to go to. One were hopefully the teachers wouldn't be offended when their student promptly began to correct them. Now here he was, his trunk and the light golden owl he had named Glaedr.

As he watched he noticed a pile of luggage being put on the train so he simply put his trunk in the pile and brought Glaedr on the train as he got on and sat down in an empty compartment.


End file.
